Flow meter device for measuring rate and volume of gas flowing through the meter are well known. Such meters have included electronics to generate pulses indicative of the rate and volume of the flow as well as mechanical means of metering the fluid. Further details concerning fluid metering devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,566 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,427, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. But heretofore, no such device have been capable of outputting sufficient energy to power external devices.